


On The Job

by juhwall



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhwall/pseuds/juhwall
Summary: *juyeon voice* catboyyyJuyeon and Kevin go to a maid cafe with Sunwoo and Changmin. Much to their annoyance, both Juyeon and Kevin have certain maids that catch their eye.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Juyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is a roleplay we reformatted~ also please be nice one of us was high while writing half of this

Juyeon wasn't even all that mad about their choice for lunch. 

It, like Changmin and Kevin insisted to Sunwoo, was funny, and they'd all been thinking about it for _months_ now after passing it by in their daily life basically every time they had to get anywhere. Some little ( _boy_ ) maid cafe, where they were dressed up in fluffy skirts and acted all cute for them... He didn't have many ideas about how this actually worked, going to a maid cafe, but he couldn't imagine it would be all that different from eating from anywhere else. Or Hooters, which Kevin also made them go to for lunch. By the pictures in the front window that Juyeon stopped by as they headed in, it looked like they each had their own theme. Juyeon really liked the one that was wearing cat ears... in his head, as Juyeon pulled open the door and headed in first, he hoped that he'd see him.

And, son of a bitch, that was the first thing that he saw. 

That guy with his hair in his face and those same cat ears, minding his business behind the counter... he was even cuter in real life. It didn't matter, Juyeon knew, it wasn't like he didn't see cute guys all the time, but something about this cute guy specifically really drew his attention. Even as they were being taken over to be seated (not before another boy that worked there, blonde and with dog ears in his hair, giggled and waved at him), Juyeon couldn't stop himself from glancing at that one maid. All of his friends were snickering at least a little bit at how funny it was to go here, like they were some older and borderline pedophilic sweaty men, but Juyeon stayed quiet. No one questioned it all too much, because he was normally pretty serious even when he found something funny, though Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and shook him around at the sight of something particularly funny that he saw.

The day had been slow compared to most days Hyunjoon had worked in his year at the maid cafe, but it didn't really mean any more breaks for him than usual. While he wasn't waiting tables in his section, he was put behind the counter to look pretty and wave at customers who might look over to him... or answer questions about where the bathroom was, which he often ended up doing. Most of their customers were (creepy) older men or women of a variety of ages, so it was a bit weird to see a group of four guys probably around his age coming in in the middle of the afternoon. He didn't get bad vibes just from looking at them, which made him feel a little better, but seeing them laughing out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to clean the counter-top made him want to roll his eyes; of course they were here as a joke. When Hyunjoon started this job, he probably would have been embarrassed and could have understood better why they thought this was funny, but now all seeing them laugh made him feel annoyed. He _liked_ working here, despite the corny cat "charm point" he was given and the frilly maid outfit and the creepy old men. Hyunjoon liked the other maids, the atmosphere... the pay....

"Don't scowl like that on the job," Jacob came to stand in front of the counter with his usual sweet smile, reaching his hand out to physically smooth out the tiny furrow in Hyunjoon's eyebrows. "Just because we only have a few tables doesn't mean you can make faces."

Hyunjoon sighed quietly, knocking Jacob's hand away gently and changing his expression to be a tiny smile. "I know." Jacob was his best friend here at the cafe; they'd started working at the same time, and they'd adjusted to everything together. His thing was being an angel, like Hyunjoon's was being a cat. Hyunjoon always thought it fit him extremely well. "I just... those guys are laughing."

Jacob made a face of understanding, hand landing on Hyunjoon's shoulder reassuringly. "Maybe they're just laughing at something else, right? Don't be so quick to judge them quite yet." Typical words from the resident angel, Hyunjoon mused to himself. "They're my table, too, so if they seem too out of order I'll just ask them to leave, okay?" 

Hyunjoon nodded, smiling wider at how caring and understanding his friend was, always making sure Hyunjoon and the other maids were all feeling the best possible. Sure, they had managers who did similar, but Hyunjoon always thought Jacob did it better regardless.

"Go wait on them, so they'll get out of here faster," he shrugged Jacob's hand off his shoulder fondly, nodding over toward the table of guys in question. 

"Will do," Jacob laughed a little as he left, turning and heading over to the four guys. "Good afternoon, masters," he curtsied to them cutely, making sure to make smiling eye contact with each one as he passed out their menus. "My name is Jacob and I'll be your angel maid today! This is our menu..." and he went on the standard script, telling them about the different foods and packages they could get. He didn't think they were here to poke too much fun, given they were well behaved as Jacob did his job, so he just hoped they wouldn't choose a package with anything normally deemed "embarrassing" and harass him for it later when he was, once again, just doing his job. If they avoided that, then he could assure Hyunjoon that they really meant well (or at least didn't mean too much harm).

Kevin, in _any other circumstance on planet earth_ , would have been spluttering and on the floor at being called master by some guy in a maid cafe, and he knew for a fact that Changmin at the very least thought it was weird that he wasn't doing that exact thing right this second, but suddenly being here was way, way less funny now that this guy was the one waiting on him. This was the kind of love that reading Romeo and Juliet in high school talked about; he could feel it in his chest, making his heart skip and his body feel uncharacteristically warm in a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long while. Swallowing hard, Kevin stared directly at him while he read off the menu and special options, eventually finding it in himself to read the nametag. Jacob. What a cute fucking name for such a cute fucking guy.

Juyeon was quiet, hands in his lap, as they were spoken to by the maid, eyes on his lap for a little while before they eventually went up to look for the cat maid again. He thought it was a little weird that Kevin was so quiet, given he normally had absolutely no problem with being the resident talker of the group, since Sunwoo and him didn't talk all that much if they weren't called on, and Changmin violently flipped between being shy and being so annoying that even Kevin didn't know what to do with him, but Juyeon didn't press about it. He just waited until their maid waiter was gone, and he immediately turned to Kevin to tell him about that one guy he couldn't stop looking at, just to see Kevin, eyes wide, staring right back at him. 

"He's so beautiful," Kevin gushed in a whisper, as if it would protect him from the groaning and 'shut up's from Changmin and Sunwoo. Ignoring them, he continued, "No, like, for real. He's actually an angel."

"That's his job," Sunwoo chimed in, voice evidently bored as he stared at his phone.

"I was just looking at the other guy. The cat one." There were more complaints from the other side of the table, and both of them effectively ignored it. Kevin grinned at Juyeon and grabbed him by the arm again, like Juyeon would magically catch on to whatever Kevin was so excited about, but he didn't. "What? I _was_. Looking at him, I mean."

"If you want him, go get him!" Kevin encouraged without missing a single beat, digging his fingers into Juyeon's arm. He was, in Juyeon's opinion, entirely too excited about this. Before Kevin could continue with some motivational speech about going for the hot guy he wanted so bad, the waiter was back, and Juyeon could see it was from Changmin's beckoning. He wanted to hear about the specials again, reading over the menu with him and sometimes laughing or squealing at a glass-shattering frequency. 

"Don't you get embarrassed about this stuff?" Changmin quickly asked through little giggles, his tone obviously good-natured but still curious. "Like, acting cute all day long? Isn't that weird sometimes?"

Jacob didn't really have time to update Hyunjoon between reading his new table the menu the first time and being called back over by one of them- not to mention Hyunjoon was now getting ready to wait on his own table of girls. Hopefully having at least one table of his own to worry about would help him get his mind of the intentions of these guys Jacob was taking care of. He greeted the one who'd called him back over with another cheerful 'master,' readily going through the menu with him again. For someone who might be here to make fun of him and the other maids, this guy sure seemed thrilled with what was going on. It took a lot for Jacob to not flinch on instinct at the sound of his incredibly high-pitched laughter. The question about embarrassment took him by surprise, but not enough so to knock him off his game.

Juyeon didn't have much interest in this conversation. Even though he came in hungry and with the intention of eating, he already decided he didn't want something to eat right now; he wanted to know more about that cat maid. It was like it made him not hungry at all, being so focused on something. Still, though, Juyeon tried to be more aware of his own surroundings (mainly just to tell their own waiter that he didn't want anything when the ordering around the table got to him), and he looked back at Kevin, who stared just as shamelessly at the angel maid as Juyeon did at the cat maid.

And Sunwoo looked annoyed, his eyes basically drilling holes into Kevin's forehead.

"I don't think it's embarrassing," Jacob giggled, eye flitting to the other guys at the table to see their reactions right now as well. They all seemed pretty normal to him, thankfully, except for one who just refused to look at him it seemed like. A little shyness was normal here from customers, though, so Jacob just let him have that. "I like serving my masters all day, and I like being a little angel for them, too," was the line he fed most people when things like this came up, followed by something overly cute and sweet. He did give that like to these guys, too, but he also let himself open up a little bit more; against the rules, but he personally felt like it was alright to, since these guys seemed so close to his age.

"If I thought it was embarrassing, I wouldn't work here, right? I don't mind acting cutesy like this all day because it makes the people- the masters, who come here happy, and that's what matters to me. I like making other people smile."

Changmin was shrieking and laughing again at that, face twisted up as he immediately tried to defend himself to Sunwoo, who was trying to tell him to shut up. "What?! Isn't it so, like... ahhh!" He apparently just didn't have the words to describe it to Sunwoo, or anyone for that matter. "That must be so crazy to do every day, oh my God." He turned back to their waiter as he talked, grinning big. "Well, _I_ want something fun, I wanna see you do something cute for us," he said, turning back to the menu so he could pursue the most over the top thing that he could. "I bet you do, too, right, Kevin?

Kevin's only reply was a noticeable hard swallow and a nod, looking from Jacob to the menu and back again. He did, he so definitely wanted to see Jacob be even cuter than he already was... Was that even possible? He chewed on his lower lip as Changmin made his order, and then Sunwoo, and then when it got to him... Kevin suddenly forgot every food on earth, and he forgot how to read, too, when Jacob looked at him, kind and awaiting his order. He shook his head and glanced towards Juyeon, like he was motioning for Jacob to move on from him. Damn it, he thought after that encounter was over, he was fucking hungry. _Really_ fucking hungry, and he just told their waiter he didn't want anything. What was his issue? Maybe he could steal something from Changmin's plates, or maybe Sunwoo would be too absorbed in something else to notice that Kevin was eating off his plate, too. He would just rely on Juyeon, but Juyeon didn't order anything, either. 

At least he wasn't alone in this. 

Hyunjoon, even while he was waiting on his new table, couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes on him near constantly since those guys walked in. It was reminiscent of the feeling he got when older men stared, but... this time it didn't make his skin crawl. He tried to just ignore it, then, since it wasn't making him uncomfortable and he was literally in the middle of waiting a table and putting on his cute little kitten guy act. The feeling wasn't going anywhere, though, it seemed, when he got through the menu and the specials and it was still lingering regardless. He let his eyes flick over to Jacob's tables, gaze quickly landing on the four guys. It was not surprising at all to find one of them had his eyes locked onto him, Hyunjoon looking away again as soon as he noticed it. It wasn't _really_ bothering him, so he didn't need to really do anything about it, like asking them to leave.... Well, at least he knew he wasn't crazy now, he guessed.

Staring at the cat maid, Juyeon zoned out, his eyes following him without any real intention of doing so. He just looked so good. The way his socks squeezed his thighs... the way his skirt bounced when he walked, and his little tail behind him bounced with it... Juyeon's dick was going to get hard if he looked too long. 

The expression on his face must've been too obvious, because Changmin kicked his shin under the table and narrowed his eyes at him, both playful and genuinely annoyed with him for doing this. It didn't change the fact that he had that tingling feeling all throughout him, thinking about pushing up the maid's skirt and getting a feel of his ass... He heard his voice, vaguely while he was taking their table neighbor's order, and between that and seeing him act all cutesy, Juyeon was going to explode. He _needed_ to see this guy bent over the nearest flat surface as soon as he could.

After the little questioning, Jacob moved on to taking their orders, more than a bit confused when not just one, but _two_ of them refused ordering anything. He kind of expected it from the guy who wouldn't look at him, but the black-haired one (did the other guy refer to him as Kevin?) who seemed to be unable to take his eyes off him? That surprised him. He obviously wasn't shy, or he wouldn't be staring or agreeing to want to see Jacob do cute things... Kevin was kind of cute himself, actually. His long hair framed his face so prettily, and his eyes reminded Jacob of Hyunjoon's cat-like ones. ...Jacob didn't have time to be ogling his customers, he reminded himself as he stood behind the counter and waited for one of his tables to need him for something or for someone's food to be ready. Hyunjoon making his way over to the counter as well was a welcome distraction. 

"They don't seem like they mean any harm," he filled his friend in readily, his usual work smile turning warmer for him. "Actually, one of them seems really shy, the one on the left with the brown hair-"

" _That's_ the one who's been staring at me," Hyunjoon peeked over his shoulder quickly, meeting the guy's eyes again briefly. It was hard to fight the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. He leaned over the counter a bit, just so he and Jacob could talk quieter; gossiping about the customers wasn't exactly allowed. 

Jacob made a concerned face, glancing past Hyunjoon at the guys himself. That guy was staring at Hyunjoon, now that he noticed it... just like Kevin had been staring at him. Maybe he wasn't so shy after all. "Do you want me to ask them to leave? If they're making you uncomfortable-"

"No, no," Hyunjoon reached a hand out and grabbed at Jacob's forearm, before realizing what he'd done and sheepishly letting go again. "It's... I don't really mind it. He's not... like, he's not a creepy old guy, you know?"

" _Oh_ ," Jacob's sweet angel smile slowly turned into a playful one, poking Hyunjoon in the chest gently. "You think he's hot, don't you?" Hyunjoon's blush won out then and coloured his cheeks red, his eyes pleading with Jacob to drop it. It just further assured Jacob that he was right. " _Aww_ , cute!" He wanted to encourage Hyunjoon to pursue the guy, but, well, a maid giving out their number or accepting numbers from the customers was very much against the rules, and Jacob didn't want to encourage breaking them even if it was just to Hyunjoon. 

"Whatever," Hyunjoon mumbled, looking down at the counter in embarrassment before standing back up straight. "I have to go to the back to fix my stockings." He excused himself promptly, walking off to the back to calm down for a few minutes so none of the customers saw him all flustered and blushing... and to actually fix his stocking in his shoe, which had gotten twisted sideways somehow so the seam was annoying him.

Juyeon, no matter how hard he tried to steer himself towards paying attention to his friends, just couldn't tear his eyes off of that maid. He could look _anywhere_ and it would eventually end up right back on him, watching his face and (somehow, which, in this situation, was surprising even for Juyeon) feeling no shame when they made eye contact. Their gazes meeting made Juyeon even more interested, and made him want to stare even harder. Unfortunately, that led to nothing but more thoughts about fucking him, and Juyeon was going to have to go to the bathroom to be alone and calm down for a minute.

That, of course, didn't come without ridicule from his friends, but Juyeon ignored their snickering and teasing and just walked off to the bathroom with a declaration of, "I have to pee." 

The bathroom was a single person bathroom, and that made Juyeon think even harder about getting back here with the cat maid and fucking him, but after a few minutes of standing and distracting himself on his phone, he was feeling more normal. The little humiliation seeing both Sunwoo and Changmin tweeting about how funny (and in Sunwoo's tweet, desperate) it was that both Kevin and Juyeon were smitten with people who worked _at the maid cafe_ did help him calm down, at least, even if it was annoying that they immediately had to take this to some form of social media. Deciding that he was not horny enough to go back and sit and try to mind his business around other people, Juyeon left the bathroom... only to run into the exact person he had been thinking about so intensely the whole time he was there, leaving the back of the little restaurant. Being next to each other made Juyeon realize how short he was, at least in comparison to himself, with this guy only coming up to his chest. Before he could walk off, Juyeon settled a hand on his shoulder, only for a second to squeeze him and beckon his attention.

Hyunjoon walked out of the back a few minutes later feeling a lot calmer, stocking fitting over his foot more comfortably and blush safely off his face- only for it to appear again immediately when the guy who had gotten him so flustered in the first place was coming out of the bathroom at the same time. He tensed up when the guy grabbed him by the shoulder, immediately glancing around to make sure no managers were around or looking this way. Thankfully the only one on duty today was back in the kitchen, trusting Jacob, Hyunjoon, and the other maid (Eric, who's "charm point" was being a puppy) on duty to take care of themselves. His eyes widened as the guy admitted to his staring and asked for his number, blush just getting darker. This guy was so forward.

"Hey," he said with no real plan of what to follow up with. His face was just so pretty that Juyeon couldn't think straight, seeing him so close up. There was no point in beating around the bush, though, so he went right for it. "I couldn't stop looking at you earlier. I was wondering if I could get your number, you're so hot and it'd suck to not shoot my shot."

"Uh," Hyunjoon looked up at him (he was so _tall_ , Hyunjoon felt tiny, only coming up to his chest), trying to project his normal work aura instead of the shy and flustered emotions he was feeling. "Giving masters our number is against the rules." It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to give this guy his number, it was that he _couldn't_ give it to him. He knew neither Jacob or Eric would rat him out to the management, but... Hyunjoon liked his job here. He didn't want to risk being fired over giving into a hot guy.

Juyeon tilted his head some at the response, though on the inside he was trying to not keel over and die at how cute he sounded. Even if it was some dumb work script (which felt insanely open to the possibility of Juyeon giving him his number right now), the way he said it was just so sweet. His palms tingled with how bad he wanted to touch him right now.

"Then why don't I give you mine?" He asked instead. If the maid had told him no, if he had just walked away, or done _anything_ beside stating that he wasn't supposed to do this, Juyeon would've backed off, but the way he said it made it feel way too open ended, like he wanted to but he just couldn't do it. "I can give it to our waiter and he can give it to you." It wasn't like he had any paper on him, it was the twenty first fucking century after all, but Juyeon knew Kevin had paper in his backpack; he always carried shit to write with and write on in case some sort of motivation for something struck him. He wouldn't be too happy about tearing a page out of a perfectly fine sketchbook, but Juyeon would pry that stupid book out of his cold dead hands if it meant he could get his number to this guy.

Hyunjoon couldn't believe he was considering this right now.

"That's... still against the rules, but...." Why did he end it with 'but?' That's where this should have stopped! He was absolutely sure Jacob wouldn't tell management on him, he trusted his friend and knew he'd support Hyunjoon in going after this guy if he was interested in him enough to get flustered during work, but it was the _idea_ of possibly getting caught by someone somehow that made him nervous. ...Though, it was kind of like the guy had said: he might as well shoot his shot. If anything, with the way he proposed doing it, this guy would get in trouble and banned from the cafe for giving his number to Hyunjoon, instead of Hyunjoon losing his job. He wasn't afraid of throwing a stranger under the bus to keep his job, no matter how hot said stranger was.

"Okay," he agreed shyly, looking to the side of Juyeon to where his one table still was. They didn't look like they needed him immediately, but Hyunjoon needed a way out of the back corner with this guy sooner rather than later, before he got too worked up and had to go to the back again. "I have to go help my table," Hyunjoon excused himself with a little half-curtsy on impulse, trying hard not to blush over that instinct as he scurried away and smoothed out his skirt.

He didn't hide his smile at the agreement, and even in the slightly dimmer light of the back corner, Juyeon could see how red his face was. "'Kay, cool." He didn't resist looking down to his ass as he walked away, even if he couldn't really see much beneath all the layers; he could still see his thighs and he could still imagine what his ass looked like when he flipped his skirt up. Juyeon wondered if he would be wearing panties, too, to match the rest of his outfit. Heading back to his own table, Juyeon sat back down and immediately gave himself access to Kevin's bag, rummaging around for a pencil or pen in the bottom of the bag. It was the rummaging that got Kevin's full attention, making him grab Juyeon's arm and push it away with a face of questioning. 

"What's your problem?" Kevin asked, face all screwed up in the most Kevin Moon-esque way it could be. 

"I need something to write with. I'm giving him my number," Juyeon answered, ignoring Kevin's protests about using his precious $65 moleskin sketchbook to give some waiter his number and finally fishing some mechanical pencil out of the bottom of his backpack. Flipping open to one of the last back pages, Juyeon took the time to write out his number as neatly as he could (which took a few long seconds, considering his handwriting was shit), and beneath it he wrote, 'juyeon :)'. 

"Are you kidding?!" Kevin slouched in his chair, his voice getting louder in exasperation before quickly lowering it to an inside-appropriate level again. "I've barely even talked to Jacob, and you're giving _him_ your number?"

"Who's Jacob?" Juyeon mumbled, almost like it was more to himself than Kevin, as he busied himself tearing out the page of Kevin's sketchbook and folding it to make it easier to transport. 

"You're fucking with me. Do you even know the name of the guy you're trying to fuck right now?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, searching for those cat ears, and when he saw them, he stared at the waiter's face like it would help Juyeon remember. If someone asked him, Juyeon would've been pretty sure they didn't even wear name tags. "Dunno. What's it matter?" Sunwoo looked particularly annoyed about it, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly. "How would I even know in the first place?"

Instead of listening to any of the answers that Sunwoo and Kevin both tried to supply him with, Juyeon stared at their angel waiter until he noticed he was staring with the purpose of most likely needing something, and he came over to their table. "Can you give this to, ummm..." Damn it. Knowing his name would really help right now. "...the cat one?"

Jacob was more than a bit surprised to see Hyunjoon's guy staring at _him_ now, wondering if maybe they'd misread his interest in Hyunjoon- before realizing that he probably just wanted him to come over and get them something. Maybe he really was just too shy to call Jacob over like most people would have. Being handed a little folded up piece of paper from him was infinitely more surprising than the staring, though. He didn't have to ask to be able to assume what it was. Jacob smiled widely, giggling a bit as he tucked the paper into one of the pockets on his little frilly apron.

"You got it, master," he curtsied to him cutely, feeling even more into his job now that something a little out of the ordinary and entertaining was going on and he was in the middle of it. He kind of wished Kevin would step it up a bit, too, if he was going to be Jacob's staring guy. Not that he wanted to break the rules of his job, but... well, he was facilitating it for Hyunjoon, why couldn't he land a hot guy today, too? "I'll be back with your food, soon," Jacob turned his head over to the two who had actually ordered food, giving them a smile before heading back over to the counter where Hyunjoon was standing again. "I'm supposed to give this to 'the cat one,'" he snickered handing the piece of paper over the counter sneakily before walking around to join Hyunjoon on the other side.

Hyunjoon turned his back to the tables, unfolding the paper to see if it was what he thought it was as Jacob came around and joined him (still giggling to himself). There it was, written down pretty small on a full sheet of paper in what looked like some very careful handwriting: the guy- _Juyeon's_ number. Even just knowing his name made Hyunjoon's cheeks flush a bit again. He pulled his phone out of his apron pocket, breaking yet another rule of no phones out on the job as he entered Juyeon's number quickly, sending him a text quickly, simply saying 'i got it' with the little black cat emoji just to be sure Juyeon knew it was him.

"Texting him already?" Jacob teased, his back to the customers as well as he poked at Hyunjoon's side playfully. "Are you gonna meet up with him after your shift? Go see a movie together and get dinner?" 

" _Stop it_ ," Hyunjoon whined to his friend, shoving him gently as he pocketed his phone again along with the paper and turned back to face the tables. He didn't want to have complaints filed against him by any of the customers there for being inattentive or looking closed off (which had happened to both him and other maids before, even if they weren't the one waiting on that customer's table). "Don't you have more tables to wait on?"

Jacob laughed louder, a hand coming up to cover his mouth so he didn't attract any more eyes to them than they usually had. "Sure, sure, yeah," he turned around himself as well, straightening out his apron and poking Hyunjoon's shoulder one more time before heading off to the kitchen. "I have to bring your boyfriend and his friends their food right now, actually," he giggled, giving Hyunjoon a little wave right before he left the counter area. Hyunjoon groaned quietly and put his head in his hands (carefully, not trying to get his makeup messed up).

The second that Juyeon's phone went off, he turned the ringer off and leaned back some in his chair, reading it over with a little smile to himself. He was getting so lucky today. He wanted to text him back right now, and tell him _something_ , but he didn't have much to say besides expressing his want for him. So Juyeon decided to do just that, replying to him with, 'hey, you wanna go make out?' Making out was just the beginning of what he wanted to do with him, but maybe kissing him and getting a little handsy would satiate that fucking horny demon in the back of his head. He was so absorbed in his phone and waiting for a reply that he didn't even look up when their waiter (Jacob?) came back to the table.

Kevin, however, was insanely zoned in on Jacob coming back to their table. He watched him while he served their food and acted all cute and poured sauce on their food and drew out a little smiley face in ketchup near Changmin's fries, still chewing hard on his lip. It was now or never, right? If _Juyeon_ (who was hot but otherwise sort of useless, stupid, and bad at most things) could pull a hot guy, Kevin should, too. He wasn't going to be the one at the table who was too nervous to try anything. Turning his sketchbook over and over near his lap just to have something to do, Kevin finally found it in himself to speak up to Jacob. "That, umm. You're, like, really good at this stuff."

"Ughhh, _Kevin_ ," Changmin whined, making that same wrinkled face expression that he did earlier. "Nooo."

"Well!" Changmin actively opposing him was embarrassing enough on it's own, but no one at the table was defending him at all, which was even worse. Not even Juyeon, who was supposed to be his right hand man, was on his side! "I... just wanted to tell you that." Way to make it ten times more awkward than it needed to be, Kevin. "That... it's cute."

"Can we have a single fucking meal without you embarrassing me?" Sunwoo either finally seemed to have enough, or his phone died and now he had to actually interact with everybody. "Both of you, dead ass, have to stop."

Jacob gave Kevin a warm smile at his awkward compliment, ready to respond with something even more cute when the guy who'd asked him about his job earlier started whining at his friend, presumably for being embarrassing. It was hard not to giggle and just stand there politely, as if he wasn't watching these guys nearly fight with each other. It was extra hard not to laugh when Hyunjoon's guy was made to pull his attention away from his phone and obviously had no idea what was going on.

Kevin was elbowing Juyeon in hopes of some sort of help here, but since Juyeon was so busy in whatever the hell he was doing (Kevin suspected it was texting that maid he wanted to fuck so bad), he just mumbled, "Huh? Yeah."

"I think you're cute, too," Jacob winked at him playfully, not wanting to let Kevin think his little awkwardness was any sort of deal-breaker for him. It was actually refreshing, seeing someone hitting on him at work almost shy around him instead of so forward and demanding. Kevin was cute. 

"Why don't all my masters be nice to each other, all right? Or else your angel Jacob might have to sit at the table here with you and make sure you all behave," he giggled, putting his hands on his hips to go with his joking threat. He wished he could just give Kevin his number, so he didn't have to keep cutely hitting on Jacob and getting made fun of by his friends, but he wasn't quite willing to break that big of a rule in such broad daylight when there were other customers around to see. He trusted the other maids to keep quiet, but the customers... absolutely not trustworthy at all, usually. He guessed he would just have to wait and hope Kevin got bold enough to give Jacob his own number before they left.

Kevin was really on death’s fucking door when Jacob winked at him and called him cute. He didn’t know how Jacob had him feeling so painfully exposed and awkward just by following his own work script, but he did. There wasn’t ever a time in his life that he was this embarrassed, genuinely, in a way where he just wanted more and more, where he wanted to get closer to him and flip that script on him. He wanted to prove to Jacob that he could be cool, too, which was probably just a trait stemming from his awkwardness. It really felt like Jacob was giving him a chance here, and he didn’t want to fuck it up. 

“...I...” Kevin was going to give him his number, no doubt about it, he was going to ask Jacob out... just... not yet. Maybe if they stayed long enough, Kevin would acclimate. It’s not like any of them had any plans today, besides going back to Sunwoo’s place and smoking, hanging out here a little longer wouldn’t hurt anyone. “Umm... Yeah. We should- should be nice.” Kevin couldn’t even make himself put his sketchbook away, because then he would have a reason to chicken out of doing this. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjoon turned his back on the tables again as soon as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He told himself he wouldn't check it again until he was at least on his break, but... he just couldn't help it. Maybe one more time wouldn't hurt. As he unlocked his phone to read the message Juyeon had sent him, his eyes grew wide and his cheeks red for what felt like the millionth time that day. 'i have a table i'm waiting on' he texted Juyeon back quickly, trying to make himself stop blushing thinking about it by remembering it couldn't happen anyway. 'i'm working,' he reiterated, more for himself than for Juyeon when his blush still didn't settle down. Maybe if Juyeon was any less good looking than he was, any shorter or weaker looking... but, unfortunately (fortunately, really) he wasn't, and Hyunjoon was doomed.

Juyeon pursed his lips some at the reply, not even thinking before he typed out, ‘you got a break soon? i think we’re gonna be here for a while anyways so i got time.’ Reading back on it, he seemed a little desperate, didn’t he? Before he could worry about it too hard, Sunwoo was snapping at them when Jacob left (or maybe just Kevin), making him set his phone face-up on the table in front of him. 

“This is embarrassing to watch,” Sunwoo protested, more close whining towards the end of his sentence than he would like for it to be, but he quickly righted that when he kept going. “We came here _as a joke_ and you’re both trying to get your dicks wet or whatever, can’t we have like a single hangout without one of you doing this?”

Juyeon had nothing to say, looking back down to his blank phone screen. 

“Yeah, seriously, pleaaaase,” Changmin had no qualms with whining, apparently, “Just let us have this. It’s supposed to be a joke. Why can’t we leave it as a joke?”

“Well- Well!” Kevin was a little flustered between seeing a real life angel and being interrogated. “Sorry for trying to find love,” he huffed, clearly half-joking with them, though there was a seed of truth in that. Logically he did not love Jacob. But, if love at first sight was real, _hypothetically_ , he definitely was.

Hyunjoon had been watching Jacob wait on Juyeon's table, eyes mostly drawn to Juyeon himself. He wasn't interacting much with Jacob... or anyone else at the table, to be honest. The rest of his friends seemed to be almost playfully arguing with each other, Hyunjoon not quite able to make out their conversation over the music playing and the conversations of the other tables in the cafe, but Juyeon was just looking at his phone for the most part. Presumably he was- Hyunjoon's phone buzzed again, causing him yet again to turn his back to the tables and pull his phone out of his apron. When he read Juyeon's text, he locked his phone again and hid his face in his hands to hide his blush, as if anyone could see his face from here. 

Juyeon wanted to meet him on his break. 

To make out. 

...And Hyunjoon was going to say yes.

Blush still brightly on his face, Hyunjoon unlocked his phone and replied with shaking hands, 'i'll text you if you're still here when i get my break.' As he took time to collect himself and turn around, part of Hyunjoon hoped that Juyeon wasn't still here when he got his break in about a half hour... but even more of him was excited thinking about kissing him. He hoped Eric and Jacob would keep their mouths shut if they noticed anything going on, and that there were no surprise manager visits to (presumably) the public bathroom. Hyunjoon didn't know what to do if this was what lost him his job, but he didn't make any move to pull out his phone again to call it off.

Juyeon didn't make any effort to hide his grin, again, when the maid told him he'd text him. He didn't know when it was, or how long they'd be there, but he hoped he'd be able to make out with him. At this point, Juyeon would come all the way back here from home if it meant he'd get to get handsy with him, but he was pretty sure they'd be here long enough. Kevin, once they were left alone at the table, seemed dead set on gearing himself up to ask Jacob out before they left... but he was also scared shitless, so he could imagine it would be a while before they were going anywhere. Juyeon entertained himself both on his phone and participating minimally in conversation, but the second that he saw his phone light up from beneath him with a text that he was on break and heading to the bathroom, Juyeon stood up. 

"I have to pee again," he said, turning and heading immediately towards the bathrooms. 

There were no complaints thrown his way, until Sunwoo must've noticed that the maid was also heading to the bathrooms, suspiciously just as rushed as Juyeon was, and he put two and two together, groaning in annoyance. "Juyeon! Come on!" 

It didn't really attract the attention of the few tables that had people in them, so Juyeon wasn't worried, but he did snicker as he stepped into the bathroom. He made a mental note to read the name tag once he had a chance; at this point it would probably be a little rude if he didn't know this guy's name, but he didn't mean it in a rude way, he just didn't read name tags ever... But he'd get it this time. He'd remember and he'd do it, for sure. Once he was joined in the bathroom, Juyeon locked the door behind him... and that thought was totally out of the window, because here they were, alone, and the cat maid looked so fucking good... 

Hyunjoon admittedly took his time heading out of the break room in the back and into the public bathroom, almost holding his breath as he opened the door. Seeing Juyeon in there already felt overwhelming, experiencing once again just how small he made Hyunjoon feel even just by standing near him. Hearing the door being locked made a blush start up on his face for the millionth time that afternoon, and Juyeon immediately grabbing his waist so forwardly just made it spread faster. 

"You're so fucking hot," he murmured, like someone outside might hear. "I couldn't stop thinking about getting to touch you, grab you..."

" _Juyeon_..." Hyunjoon nearly whined in embarrassment, looking down at his skirt then instead of up at Juyeon's face. Juyeon's hands felt so big holding him like this... were they really that big? How big did that mean- Hyunjoon felt like he could die from how embarrassed he was right now, no matter how much he had also been shamefully thinking about Juyeon touching and grabbing him.

He used his other hand to tilt his head up- and before he could think about something else, he looked at his name tag; Hyunjoon. He tilted _Hyunjoon's_ head up, and gently ran his thumb along beneath his lower lip. Hyunjoon was so pretty up close, and his voice sounded so perfect saying his name.

"What's the point in being embarrassed?" Juyeon asked, already leaning down towards Hyunjoon's mouth. "It's just us here." He finally kissed him for real then, both hands taking their time sliding along Hyunjoon's sides. Juyeon didn't know how much time he'd have to get acquainted with Hyunjoon's body, but he was betting on the fact that there would be a next time based on the fact that Hyunjoon seemed so willing to get back here with him, despite the rules that said otherwise. It wasn't long until Juyeon was reaching down and pulling up Hyunjoon's skirt so he could finally grab his ass, his kissing becoming more eager now that they were more used to each other.

Juyeon didn't give Hyunjoon the time or the space to explain his embarrassment, which Hyunjoon was extremely grateful for; he'd definitely rather be kissing Juyeon than stumbling over his own words in an attempt to explain himself. Kissing Juyeon was even better than he'd thought it might be, having expected his kissing to be just as forward as the rest of his advances and leading with his tongue in Hyunjoon's mouth, which he really wouldn't have minded. Surprisingly, though it wasn't at all like that, Juyeon kissing him almost like they weren't on a time limit. It wasn't long before it did pick up, Hyunjoon parting his lips for his tongue as he gasped at the hands on his ass, but he still appreciated the gentler start. It was a nice change of pace from what he'd been getting in this department, lately. He threaded his hands through Juyeon's hair, pulling on it gently and whining as his hands just kept grabbing at him. 

Why couldn't his break be longer than it was? A half hour wouldn't be nearly enough for Juyeon to do everything to him that Hyunjoon already wanted him to.

"God, I wanna fuck you," he muttered, pulling away just enough to talk. Hyunjoon must be so sensitive, whining at just a tongue in his mouth and a hand on his ass... Juyeon wanted to fuck him so bad, and he told him exactly that. Squeezing his ass a little harder, Juyeon pressed Hyunjoon firmer against his front. "If I could, I'd bend you over the sink and fuck you right now." He was impatient, but he knew there would probably be a next time. He could wait to make Hyunjoon sit on his cock until then.

For now, Juyeon just backed Hyunjoon up against the wall and he kissed him again, his knee quickly pressing between Hyunjoon's until his thigh was resting about where his cock was. "I was sitting there this whole time thinking about how cute you'd look with my cock shoved in you, how cute you'd be if you let me fuck up your makeup..." Thinking about Hyunjoon with streaky mascara running down his face made his cock twitch in interest, his lips quickly settling over Hyunjoon's again so his tongue could continue exploring the sensitive spots of his mouth.

Hyunjoon almost whimpered thinking about Juyeon bending him over right here and fucking him, in the bathroom of his workplace. When Juyeon's thigh got between his legs, it felt impossible not to rut against it, just one little jerk of his hips. Hyunjoon grabbed at Juyeon's hair tighter, shuddering weakly as how solid and firm his thigh was to rub himself against. All the thoughts Juyeon was filling his head with were making him feel desperate only a couple minutes into this; getting fucked right here, Juyeon making him cry, maybe Juyeon bending him over to spank him, choking on Juyeon's cock... he wondered how big Juyeon's cock was. He hoped he'd get to find out very, very soon. As Juyeon licked into his mouth again, Hyunjoon did whimper out loud, starting up humping his thigh in earnest this time. He tried not to be embarrassed about being so eager when they were so pressed for time.

Juyeon’s cock really started getting hard when Hyunjoon moved eagerly on his thigh, gripping his waist and ass while he squirmed on top of him. He didn’t know how sound proof this room was, but he trusted Hyunjoon would, considering he was the one who worked here, so he didn’t shush him when he whimpered. The tight grip on Juyeon’s hair made him let out a slow, satisfied sigh, taking his kisses to Hyunjoon’s neck. In the back of his head, he thought about the fact that Kevin was definitely jealous about the fact that Juyeon was getting some and he wasn’t, and it almost made him chuckle into Hyunjoon’s skin. He didn’t, though, way too in the moment to find Kevin (or anything else, really) very funny.

“Cute, you’re acting like you needed this so bad,” Juyeon murmured near his pulse point, adjusting his hand to push it down the back of his underwear and grab tighter at his ass. _He_ needed this just as bad, let there be no mistake, but it was so endearing to watch and feel Hyunjoon rutting himself against his thigh.

Hyunjoon shivered at Juyeon's words, tilting his head to give him more room to kill along his throat and nodding a tiny bit in distracted agreement. He _did_ need this so bad. Even if this wasn't all he'd been thinking about beforehand, since he _had_ been doing his job as well, as soon as Juyeon first grabbed his waist his thoughts all became very much focused on it. His cock was embarrassingly hard already, just from the hands now grabbing at his bare ass and some admittedly desperate rutting again Juyeon's solid thigh. Was Juyeon going to be content making him cum just like this? 

"Juyeon, please..." he breathed out, tugging on his hair to get his point across, that he wanted more of _something_ if Juyeon was willing to give it.

"Hmm?" He nudged his nose against Hyunjoon, not necessarily trying to tease or be difficult, but just wanting to know exactly how far Hyunjoon wanted to go now. "Sounds so good when you say my name. What do you want?" Juyeon grazed his teeth near where the collar of his maid dress settled. If Hyunjoon didn't look so impossibly good in this, he would want to shove this whole outfit off, at least for a few minutes while they got busy. Juyeon pulled away so he could see his pretty face again, rocking his own hips forward to rub his cock against Hyunjoon's hip while he waited for an answer.

Juyeon's teeth teasing against his skin just made Hyunjoon wish he could leave marks, that he didn't have to immediately return to his shift after this and not be covered in hickeys. "Want-'' he cut himself short when Juyeon pulled away to look at him, feeling his cock rub against his hip. He felt _big_ . Maybe Hyunjoon was just getting excited or being hopeful, but, from what he could feel, Juyeon was definitely not of average size. It took him a second of distracted staring at Juyeon's face with his mouth hanging open, still humping his thigh as he tried to imagine his cock, before he got himself together again enough to talk. "Want you to touch me, or... or let me suck you off." If Juyeon's dick was as big as he hoped, Hyunjoon _needed_ it down his throat.

Even though Juyeon was the one that wanted alone time with Hyunjoon so bad, _Hyunjoon_ was the one wanting to suck him off... Just another thing that was so weirdly endearing about him. "I can do that," Juyeon said, easing his thigh out from in between Hyunjoon's. "Why don't you get on your knees and earn me touching you?" He had to let go of his ass then, letting Hyunjoon's skirt down and stepping back. Gently, so that his hair wouldn't be too messed up (though he was sure his own hair looked like a wreck right now, the way Hyunjoon was gripping and grabbing at it), Juyeon laced his fingers through his locks and encouraged him to kneel down, pressing Hyunjoon's cheek against his clothed cock. "You'll look even prettier with my cock down your throat."

Hyunjoon got down on his knees as gracefully as he could under Juyeon's encouragement, making sure he didn't get caught kneeling on his skirt. He was glad they kept their bathrooms clean, or else he'd be cringing right now even with Juyeon's hard cock bulging in his pants eye level with him. He whimpered as Juyeon pressed his cheek against his cock, looking up at him pleadingly as he talked. He hoped he'd look pretty for Juyeon. Taking Juyeon's encouragement and running with it, Hyunjoon turned his head and nuzzled properly at Juyeon's clothed cock, nearly ready to start lapping at it through the fabric of Juyeon's jeans he was so desperate to taste it. Hesitantly, he moved his face away and reached up to start undoing Juyeon's pants, unbuttoning them painfully slowly as he looked up at Juyeon like he was asking for permission. The idea of calling Juyeon sir or master right now and begging to be allowed to suck him off made his body feel uncomfortably warm.

Juyeon watched him closely, as if he even had a choice, with how good Hyunjoon looked down there. His hesitation made Juyeon gently pet his hair, but it quickly became apparent that it wasn't hesitation as much as it was waiting for Juyeon's permission, and he smiled some, leaning his back against the wall. 

"Go on," he encouraged, running his fingers along Hyunjoon's jaw and eventually curling his fingers behind his ear. "Let me see you take it." He pushed his hips forward again, taking the charge himself fast momentarily and undoing his pants to pull his cock out completely.

Hyunjoon wanted to lean his head into Juyeon's touch, wanted him to keep petting him and cup his jaw... but that wasn't exactly the vibe of a rushed hookup in the bathroom at his job. Besides, he was distracted enough from that want when Juyeon moved to pull his cock out himself, finally baring it for Hyunjoon to see. Holy shit, he _was_ big.

"Fuck," Hyunjoon couldn't help muttering in amazement, immediately reaching out to wrap his hand around it, squeezing gently. Juyeon's cock made his hand look small. He took his hand away, then, only to quickly spit into his palm and put it right back where it was. He moved his fist over Juyeon's cock maybe a bit too slowly, still stuck in his amazement at the size of it. He wasn't scary big or unnaturally so, but he was the biggest Hyunjoon had ever seen in real life. Hesitantly, he peeked his tongue out of his mouth and licked at the head of Juyeon's cock, looking up to watch his reaction to it. He hoped Juyeon would break further into this and fuck his throat good.

His smile grew at Hyunjoon's very obvious reaction to his cock, feeling that stroke his ego more than it probably should. The slow pace Hyunjoon was taking things at didn't bother him in the slightest, just rocking his hips forward into his touch with a soft, satisfied sigh. Juyeon met his gaze with heavy lidded eyes, giving a couple locks of hair near his ear a little tug in encouragement. "I thought you wanted it down your throat," he said, touching his chin and running his thumb over Hyunjoon's lower lip. Pushing it past his lips into his mouth, Juyeon worked his mouth open with little difficulty at all, and he used that opportunity to slide the head of his cock forward, a small shudder going through him at the heat wrapping around him. 

Hyunjoon looked so good. Juyeon could only pray to fucking god that he'd see this again; he could probably jerk off to just this sight for days before he got bored of it, but he'd want it again real fucking fast. Even though he was getting desperate for more fast, Juyeon didn't push any deeper into his mouth just yet, wanting to make sure Hyunjoon was okay with what was happening before he demanded more.

Hyunjoon _did_ want it down his throat, he wanted it down his throat so, so bad, but for now he let Juyeon have the control, letting his cock push into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed, moaning quietly around it even though it wasn't much more than the head in his mouth. When Juyeon made no move to push further, Hyunjoon's eyes snapped back open, edging himself forward to get at least his mouth full of Juyeon's cock. Maybe if they had more time, he would have just assured Juyeon it was alright and let him keep going himself, but as it was he was just too desperate to even think about waiting longer than he had to. His own cock pressed against his underwear insistently as he worked at Juyeon's cock with his tongue, begging for any sort of attention that Hyunjoon would absolutely not be giving it. He wanted to wait for Juyeon to be the one to touch him.

Hyunjoon seemed content with the way things were heading, even going so far as to take more in his mouth on his own, Juyeon let himself relax more, following his own wants rather than what he logically should do. "Good boy," he breathed, pushing further into his mouth. There was still no real resistance meeting him even once Juyeon's cock head was evidently pressing against the back of his throat, so Juyeon happily pushed in further, groaning a little louder than he probably should with Hyunjoon's throat gripping him like that. He couldn't stop himself from finally fisting his hand in Hyunjoon's hair then, starting to move his hips at a pretty easy pace to let Hyunjoon adjust if needed before he actually started fucking his mouth.

Hyunjoon reached up and grabbed at Juyeon's thighs, nails scratching against his jeans as he dug his fingers in. Juyeon's praise made him feel crazy, even though it was so basic and short. He wanted Juyeon to see just how good he could be, he wanted to be such a good boy for him. God, he hoped Juyeon would want to meet up with him again outside of this, so he _could_ show him. He relaxed his throat as Juyeon first pushed his cock into it, only gagging minimally at first. Hyunjoon wasn't new to deep throating; he could, for the most part, keep himself under control. Letting Juyeon thrust even slowly made him lose some of his cool, between the cock pushing down his throat again and again and the tight grip in his hair, though he still looked up at Juyeon pleadingly for more despite it.

Juyeon never looked away from Hyunjoon, content to watch his face closely while he leisurely fucked his mouth. "You take it so good." He tugged on his hair again, bucking his hips forward a little deeper than before. "I thought you were cute and innocent, but you take my cock like some whore." He finally took things at the pace he was aching to go at, fucking his mouth harder than before and sometimes pushing in until Hyunjoon's lips were around the base of his cock. Juyeon held him there, grinding into his mouth and shuddering at the feeling of his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his dick until he pulled out to let Hyunjoon catch his breath. 

"You let everyone who wants to fuck you here use you like this, huh?"

Hyunjoon grabbed at Juyeon's thighs harder, still unwilling to give into the temptation to touch himself before Juyeon could, no matter how hard it made him when Juyeon called him a whore. It didn't help his situation at all either when Juyeon picked up the pace, fucking his throat just like Hyunjoon had been hoping he would. Being held down and made to just keep Juyeon's cock down his throat, Juyeon grinding into his mouth as Hyunjoon's nose was pressed against his skin, it made his own cock absolutely ache with need. When Juyeon let him pull off, he gasped once before getting himself under more control, reaching to his own face quickly to wipe away any tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"No, just you," he shook his head up at Juyeon, brushing his cheek gently against Juyeon's cock even though it was wet with his own spit. "Never let anyone else do this."

Was it stupid to have his ego stroked by that, too? Juyeon felt proud of himself and also, for some reason, fonder of Hyunjoon. He didn't know _why_ , because it didn't matter, because they were complete strangers... but it did make him feel a little honored in a more genuine way than just liking how much pride it instilled in himself. 

"Aww. You're so sweet," he murmured, helping Hyunjoon in the rubbing of his cock. "Can't believe I'm so special, can't believe you still take my cock like this." Leading him by the hair, Juyeon pulled Hyunjoon back onto his dick so he could resume fucking his mouth while he kept talking. "I'll treat you good, Hyunjoon, if you let me fuck you for real next time." His free hand cupped Hyunjoon's face, thumb resting over his cheekbone.

The way Juyeon said his name made him shiver, his hips giving a little jerk up into nothing at the idea of not only a next time, but a next time where Juyeon fucked him for real. He wanted that _incredibly_ badly. Hyunjoon whined around Juyeon's cock, looking up at him and trying to get it across to him just through that how much he wanted that next time, unwilling to pull away from the grip in his hair to just tell him verbally. If Juyeon didn't get it now, he'd just tell him before he went back to his shift. He wished he could lean into the hand on his cheek better, rub his cheek against Juyeon's skin, but getting his face fucked was still higher up on his needs right now, as his achingly hard cock reminded him. God, before this he didn't think he could get this hard without touching himself at all.

As Juyeon fucked his face, he got lost in thoughts of cumming all over Hyunjoon's face, and, even more importantly, getting to fuck him for real. He'd even take it if they just met up in this very same bathroom again, though now that they were presented with the option to do more than just that, he'd rather do more than just that.

Little pleasured shivers ran throughout him as he was even more eager in getting his cock down Hyunjoon's throat, and as he got close to his orgasm, he breathed out, "Ah, fuck... I'm gonna cum..." Without much option left as to where he could cum (since his face and anywhere near his clothes were obviously off the table while Hyunjoon was still clocked in), Juyeon pulled out until only the head of his cock was in his mouth, cumming all over his tongue and clenching his jaw to try and keep quiet.

Hyunjoon felt a hot excitement run through him when Juyeon warned him he was gonna cum, more than ready to swallow whatever Juyeon gave him- at least, he assumed he'd be swallowing, since unfortunately cumming over his face was definitely out of the question unless Juyeon was stupid. When Juyeon pulled out so much, he knew what to expect, letting Juyeon's cum collect on his tongue as he looked up at him still, watching his jaw tense as he presumably tried to not moan. After Juyeon was done, Hyunjoon pulled away from his cock, letting it slip out of his mouth so he could open it and show Juyeon all his cum gathered on his tongue before swallowing it and opening again to show him it was gone.

Juyeon hadn't asked him to swallow or anything, but Hyunjoon wasn't going to just spit out cum in the public restroom sink. Besides... he did still want to show Juyeon how good he could be. He wanted to earn Juyeon's hands on him.

Juyeon's cock twitched in Hyunjoon's mouth as he calmed down, and it did it again when he watched as Hyunjoon made a little show out of swallowing his cum. "Fuck," he repeated, running a hand through Hyunjoon's hair just to mess it up. He grabbed at the locks again and tugged Hyunjoon up onto his feet. "You really are such a good boy."

Grabbing him by the chin, Juyeon kissed him messily and slipped a hand between them so he could grab at Hyunjoon's cock through his underwear. He wished that now was the time for Juyeon to fuck Hyunjoon, the want to see and feel him cumming around his cock making that need move even higher up on his to-do list. "You want me to touch you that bad?" He asked like he wasn't already touching Hyunjoon.

Hyunjoon kissed Juyeon back eagerly, whimpering quietly into his mouth as he felt his spit that had dripped onto his chin during his face fucking get on Juyeon's face as well. Something about that was really hot to him, but he didn't have much time to think about why that was, because Juyeon was grabbing his cock over his underwear, making him jump and whine nearly a bit too loud for where they were.

"Juyeon- yes, please, want you to touch me so bad, please," he babbled, feeling so desperate now with Juyeon's hand finally on his cock, even if he was doing nothing. Hyunjoon's hips pushed against his hand gently, like he was trying to get him to touch him properly just through that.

How could he not oblige when Hyunjoon was asking like that?

Ignoring the spit that was now covering his own chin, Juyeon pulled his hand away, spit in his palm, and shoved his underwear down to jerk him off slowly. He wasn't small, but he wasn't anywhere near Juyeon's size, and that made Juyeon feel just as eager to have him in his mouth as Hyunjoon was just a few minutes ago. It would be so cute, seeing Hyunjoon all needy and flustered, fucking his mouth while in his little maid outfit... Without even thinking, Juyeon sank to the floor on his knees as he thumbed the head of his cock, staring up at Hyunjoon and smiling. 

"Wanna do it to me?" He asked, one hand pushing up the layers of his skirt so he could bring his lips near the head of Hyunjoon's cock. "I'd like to see you try to fuck my mouth."

Hyunjoon felt his knees go weak as soon as Juyeon's hand wrapped around his bare cock, almost physically buckling out from under him before he managed to catch himself and keep them straight. He had to keep his lips closed tightly to stop himself from moaning or being any sort of too loud, absolutely not wanting to get caught now, when Juyeon was finally touching him. He was more than content with Juyeon just jerking him off like this until he came and then cleaning up the mess, but it seemed Juyeon had other plans as he fell to his knees

Seeing him down there, pushing Hyunjoon's dress and petticoats up and out of the way and asking Hyunjoon to try ( _try_ , like he was too small and weak to just do it like Juyeon had to him), he had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the moan that tore out of him. "Juyeon..." he whined uselessly through his hand, unable to make his words work enough to tell him how bad he really wanted that. Instead, Hyunjoon just reached down and threaded his hand gently through Juyeon's hair, hips pushing forward a tiny bit, only just bumping against Juyeon's lips, to signal to Juyeon what he wanted.

Juyeon waited for a reply, still, even after Hyunjoon just pressed his cock against his lips, but it quickly became very apparent that Hyunjoon wouldn't be replying for real anytime soon, so he didn't push harder. That was okay, he wasn't going to _demand_ that Hyunjoon spoke up, a little too eager himself to continue to withhold from him. He opened his mouth and sank down the base of Hyunjoon's cock easily, tongue rubbing at the underside of it. 

Now that his mouth was full, he stayed still to let Hyunjoon use his mouth however he wanted, resisting the urge to fist his hand in the skirt of his dress. He knew it would get all messed up looking and wrinkled, but Juyeon sort of wanted it to look like that anyways. He wanted people to know that Hyunjoon just got mouth fucked by him (and Juyeon in return) in the bathroom, where _anyone_ could've walked in, if Juyeon hadn't locked the door.

Hyunjoon pressed his hand over his mouth harder to keep quiet, just hoping that his makeup wouldn't smudge (and _hadn't_ smudged before now) because of it. Juyeon's mouth felt so good around him, so hot and wet- and the way he took all of him at once. Hyunjoon knew he wasn't _big_ , but he just wasn't quite as used to being the one getting his cock sucked, much less deep throated, as he was being the one sucking someone else off. He whined out Juyeon's name again, a lot needier this time as he realized that Juyeon was waiting for him to start fucking his mouth. Okay, he could do this without his knees giving out, he could. Slowly, Hyunjoon pulled out of Juyeon's mouth before pushing back in just as slowly, grip tightening in Juyeon's hair as he did. The pleasure of just that had him moaning around his hand regardless, hips giving a little extra jerk after he was fully buried in Juyeon's mouth again. He hoped Juyeon wouldn't mind when he inevitably came so fast, because, as he pulled out and pushed back in again, there was no way he was gonna last long.

When it dawned on Juyeon that Hyunjoon was going to be going this slow, he was tempted to do the work himself, to hollow his cheeks and bob his head just to see how Hyunjoon would take it, but he decided against it for now. Hyunjoon's cock pushing into his throat didn't quite make him gag, and if it wasn't for the fact that it made him unable to breathe, he would let Hyunjoon stay right there and grind against his face until he came. Unfortunately, Juyeon did need to breathe, only giving him another reason to stay still and let Hyunjoon go at his own pace. Closing his mouth a little more, Juyeon let his teeth lightly scrape along Hyunjoon's cock as his mouth was used, staring up at his face intently. He could stare at Hyunjoon all day, no doubt about it.

The way Juyeon's teeth teased against his cock so lightly made Hyunjoon's hips snap forward quickly, making him bite down on his own knuckle and his whole body shudder. He almost wished his cock was bigger, that he could make Juyeon gag too, but the weird, horny embarrassment that came with knowing he couldn't just made him feel more desperate. He picked up his pace a little, then, letting his desperation take over the speed. His grip on Juyeon's hair now was probably nearly painful, but he couldn't bring himself to loosen it at all, the feeling of fucking Juyeon's mouth like this too good and overwhelming to not be hanging onto something. His teeth were digging into his knuckle almost hard enough to break his skin, but it was hard to care about that, too, as he chased his orgasm. 

"Juyeon... Juyeon, gonna- gonna cum soon," he managed to whimper out around his hand, giving Juyeon some sort of warning.

Juyeon hummed in affirmation around his cock, the hand that wasn't shoving his dress up holding onto Hyunjoon's thigh and digging his fingers into his flesh. He wanted to have Hyunjoon cum down his throat, and he showed it by pressing his head down to the base of his cock himself, hollowing his cheeks so he could suck his cock a little harder. Normally, Juyeon wasn't that into sucking dick, and when he did do it, he wasn't nearly this excited about it... but something about Hyunjoon made him feel nearly frantic to do _any_ sex thing with him. He wouldn't be picky, he just wanted Hyunjoon. 

Deep inside him, he wondered why he was letting a stranger get to him this much (even if he was the one who made the first move and could've stopped this from happening at any point in time), but he tried to not stress too hard about it yet. He wasn't really ready for a relationship, but who said this had to lead to one?

Hyunjoon couldn't hold himself back much longer when Juyeon was keeping him the whole way in his mouth, sucking his cock like his life depended on it. Juyeon's fingers felt so good digging into his thigh so hard, Hyunjoon almost hoped it would be hard enough to leave little bruises-- The thought of Juyeon bruising him made his knees give out a little, hunching over a bit as he came hard down Juyeon's throat, whining and trying so, so hard not to moan. He rode out his orgasm by just almost gently grinding and jerking his hips into Juyeon's mouth, only letting up when his whines turned into ones from overstimulation instead of pleasure. Hyunjoon pulled out of Juyeon's mouth slowly, straightening up again and letting go of Juyeon's hair all in what felt like slow motion.

"Sorry," he nearly whispered, swallowing hard and feeling like he'd lost his ability to think normally with how hard he'd came.

Juyeon swallowed cum eagerly around the head of Hyunjoon's cock, shutting his eyes only when Hyunjoon's grip on his hair turned painful. Letting go of Hyunjoon, he let his cock fall from his mouth, leaning back on his heels as he wiped his mouth off.

"You're okay," Juyeon reassured, tucking himself back into his pants. "Nothing to be sorry for." He wanted more of this, he wanted his dick to be able to get hard again so he could fuck Hyunjoon, but he couldn't, and instead they had to clean up and leave. Standing up, Juyeon looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair to carefully smooth down where Hyunjoon had been yanking on it, glancing at Hyunjoon's reflection. "You're cute, you know."

Hyunjoon nodded a bit distractedly at Juyeon's assurance, more focused with tucking himself back into his underwear as well. He cringed a bit when he could feel the leftover wetness of Juyeon's spit dampening his underwear, but he knew it would dry soon so he just tried harder to ignore it. It was hard not to stare at Juyeon as he fixed his hair, just looking him over and getting distracted by how handsome he was. When Juyeon's comment caught up to him, he could feel his face flush a bit embarrassingly enough. This guy had just fucked his throat and let him fuck his in return, and a little compliment was all it took to have Hyunjoon blushing again.

"Thanks," he muttered shyly, looking at himself in the mirror instead and trying to fix up his own hair, readjusting his cat ears as well. He'd definitely have to visit the back to touch up his makeup before he returned to his shift. "It's part of my job, technically." Hyunjoon didn't really think he looked _that_ cute outside of his job, just wearing street clothes and not nearly as much makeup.

Juyeon was grinning again at how red Hyunjoon was getting, looking back to himself until his hair was good enough for Juyeon’s standards. It wasn’t insanely apparent that he’d just had sex now, so he wasn’t too worried about it, focusing on Hyunjoon now instead, who’s hair didn’t look any better. He gently brushed over some locks that were standing up, and taking his sweet time doing it, too. “No, no. You look cute while you’re trying to get your cock down my throat. Really, actually cute. Not just your act.” Juyeon wasn’t going to mention how cute Hyunjoon’s kitty maid act really was, though.

Juyeon's elaboration just made him turn redder, tempted to reach up and bat his hands away if Juyeon hadn't been actually helpful in fixing his hair. " _Juyeon_ ," Hyunjoon whined, much like he had when he'd first walked into the bathroom with him. He reached up and un-clipped his cat ears, stepping away from Juyeon once he thought his hair was fixed enough and closer to the mirror so he could clip them back in much neater, like they were before he let a hot customer fuck his throat. God, he was so glad Jacob and Eric were the other maids during his shift and not anyone else. They were the only two he trusted to know this happened and not tell management (even with Eric it was a bit risky, just because of how much the younger talked, but Hyunjoon would just have to hope he could keep his mouth shut about it around their bosses). 

"I, um, have to go fix my makeup now. And then get back to work," he turned to look up at Juyeon, trying not to stumble over his words as he talked. Even after their encounter, Juyeon's height and attractiveness was still getting to him, it seemed.

Juyeon tilted his head some as he watched him, feeling a little too fond of Hyunjoon already. It didn't make him feel _weird_... it was just... different. He liked it, sort of, feeling like he wanted to kiss Hyunjoon just because he was looking at him. Ready for a relationship or not, Juyeon hadn't felt like this in so long, and it was a fun change in pace if nothing else.

"Okay. Text me sometime?" He asked, reaching around him and getting one last feel of his ass before he was heading for the door. His grin was still apparent as he walked to his table, and it only grew when every single one of his friends started digging into him at once, resulting in him laughing a little. The cafe was still just as empty as it had been before Juyeon had gone to the bathroom, so he wasn't really worried about this getting back to Hyunjoon or getting him in trouble, just going on his phone to add Hyunjoon to his contacts while he was getting yelled at.

Hyunjoon nodded in response, definitely planning on texting Juyeon. No matter how flustered and shy he was over this whole situation, he was more than interested in getting to know Juyeon more. He'd like to see him again, too, whether it was for sex or not; Hyunjoon didn't think he would mind just hanging out with Juyeon and talking. The hand on his ass pulled him out of his little fantasies, making him jump and look helplessly after Juyeon as he walked out of the bathroom door. 

"What the fuck?" Was the loudest thing Juyeon heard, coming from Changmin, who was immediately starting to kick _both_ of his shins under the table. "We came here to make fun of this stupid place and you go have sex in the bathroom with one of the employees?! _And_ you make me sit here, _alone_ , and watch Kevin try to get with our waiter?" The word 'try' made Juyeon so grateful that he didn't have to sit through Kevin's awkward flirting. It must have gone okay enough, though, because when Juyeon thought about it, Kevin was suspiciously quiet while Sunwoo and Changmin were chewing him out. "You, Juyeon, are such a shitty friend."

"Kevin is, too!" Sunwoo said, very obviously at the end of his rope and feeling very antsy to leave. Juyeon didn't blame him; if he didn't have Hyunjoon to look at, he would've been ready to leave ten minutes after showing up. "We can't go out ever without you two fucking this up, can we just go home now? I'm gonna throw up after watching Kevin and Jacob."

Hyunjoon only waited about another minute or less before walking out of the bathroom as well, not bothering any more to make it look less suspicious since he was just turning a slight corner and heading into the back. If any of their current handful of customers were watching the bathroom that closely and took this to management, then, well, Hyunjoon would deal with that when the time came. He touched up his make up as quickly and carefully as he could, the clock telling him his break had technically ended two minutes ago by the time he was done and heading back out behind the counter

Eric had taken over his table in his absence, it seemed, since Eric only had one table of his own beforehand, so Hyunjoon just went back to standing and watching the other two maids and hoping more customers came in so he could have _something_ to do. Unfortunately, though, Jacob didn't seem to want to give him that time in peace. 

"Spending your whole break in the bathroom?" Jacob's smile was playful, resting his elbows on the counter across from Hyunjoon and putting his chin in his hands. "I noticed the guy who gave you his number was gone, too. Did you guys run into each other in there? Get to know him a bit?"

" _Shut up_ ," Hyunjoon pouted at his friend, fighting the urge to cover his face since his make up was still so freshly reapplied. "You know what happened, you don't need me to tell you."

Jacob giggled, standing up straight and smiling wider. Hyunjoon wanted to just slide down and hide behind the counter. "What if I don't know? Maybe you should give me details just to make sure we're on the same page?"

"No!" Hyunjoon reached out and shoved at Jacob's shoulder gently, eyes flicking over Jacob's shoulder to glance at the back of Juyeon's head. It was the first time he'd looked at their table and Juyeon wasn't staring back at him. "Just drop it? Okay? At least until after work's over...."

"If you insist," the angel maid pretended to sigh, acting disappointed that Hyunjoon wouldn't give him all the sorry details about his hookup in the bathroom. "I guess I'll just go ask him myself!" Jacob turned around and started heading back to Juyeon and his friends' table, giggling as he could hear Hyunjoon groaning quietly behind him.

Kevin finally, _finally_ , was opening that sketchbook that had been sitting in his lap this whole time, hand shaking as he wrote down his number on the page after the one Juyeon had ripped out. He hated ruining this sketchbook, especially because he had been trying so hard to keep it neat and looking good, but he needed to give his number to Jacob... who was just now walking up to their table. He shut his sketchbook fast, sucking in his cheeks so he could gnaw on them in nerves. This guy was so angelic. Every time they talked it became more and more obvious how fucking perfect he was, and Kevin felt like some not good enough mess in comparison to him. 

He didn't like smoking and going anywhere (especially since he was the one that usually drove their little friend group around), but he wished he had the foresight to smoke at least in the car, because now seeing Jacob wouldn't make him feel both so awkward in admiration and so... down on himself, he guessed, that he was kind of nothing in comparison to him. Was it even worth it to shoot his shot? Jacob was really making it seem like he was interested too, but Kevin could be reading into things. Then again, he saw no chemistry between Juyeon and that guy he liked, but Juyeon still got with him... so maybe it was okay to try. The worst that could happen was that Jacob would say no (but even thinking about hearing that from Jacob made Kevin feel like he was going to fall apart).

Thankfully, Juyeon took the lead in asking for their check, and they let Sunwoo and Changmin bicker about who would pay for their orders until Sunwoo finally conceded and agreed to pay, and as this happened, Kevin doodled little nonsense on the edges of the paper he had to give Jacob, looking at him fervently from the corner of his eye whenever he came around. His head was screaming at him to just give it to him now, just take the fucking page out of the book and shove it in Jacob's hands, but he couldn't. 

As they were all getting ready to leave, Juyeon sighed and stood up, taking the sketchbook from Kevin's hands and ripping the page out. "You're fucking killing me with this, just give it to him. He likes you." 

After the page with his number was given to him, Juyeon took the liberty of putting it back in Kevin's bag and wearing the backpack for him, which Kevin was so grateful for that he couldn't even thank him right then. As they all headed to the front, Jacob was there... with his perfect angel smile, waiting, looking, and Kevin felt so, so sick. 

Jacob politely pretended he hadn't seen Kevin writing in his notebook as he came over to them, but he couldn't help the disappointment he felt when Hyunjoon's guy just asked for their check, Kevin offering nothing verbally or physically. Even when he was away from their table after collecting their payment, Jacob's eyes kept straying to Kevin, watching him drawing something in his notebook and eventually having it taken away by Hyunjoon's guy, who ripped out the page and handed it back to Kevin. Maybe it had been Kevin's number he was writing down, but he was still just too shy to give it to Jacob without encouragement... 

Even if Kevin didn't give him his number, Jacob was pretty sure he could get Hyunjoon's guy to give it to him. There was just no way he was letting this guy slip through his fingers just because he was shy, especially when Jacob could tell Kevin liked him just as much.

"Umm..." Kevin slowed to a stop in front of him, watching the rest of their group leave him behind in favor of waiting in the car for Kevin to be done with this. "I... Here." He had folded the page over twice into a little square, and his hands were very obviously shaking as he handed the note over to Jacob. "This..... umm... my number. So yeah." And then he just _left_.

Thoughts of using Hyunjoon's guy as a middleman faded as Kevin stopped in front of Jacob and was left behind by his friends, piece of paper in hand.

Jacob's smile practically hurt his face as Kevin's shaking hands offered him the folded paper, taking it more than happily. By the time he opened his mouth to thank him, Kevin had already walked out the door. It was hard not to giggle, Jacob hiding it behind his hand as he headed over to Hyunjoon. 

"You're not the only one who got someone's number today," Jacob teased lightly, waving the piece of paper in front of Hyunjoon's face for only a second before tucking it into his apron pocket. "Mine was a little shy, but he's so cute, though."

Hyunjoon's eyes flicked around the cafe, making sure no one had been looking their way as Jacob waved the paper around. He knew no one else would probably have any idea that it was a customer's number that Jacob had, but after all of today's events in rule-breaking, he felt like he should just be extra careful. "Are you gonna text him?" he asked his friend quietly, feeling like his own phone was starting to burn a hole in his pocket with how badly he wanted to text Juyeon even though he'd just left. Hyunjoon didn't want to come off as clingy, but... it was hard to be patient. Something about Juyeon pulled him in too hard. 

"Of course I'm gonna text him!" Jacob nudged Hyunjoon playfully, trying to quiet down his little laughter still. "Don't you think it's funny we've both worked here the same amount of time, never got involved with customers, but today both got the numbers of guys who came in together?"

"Yeah," Hyunjoon agreed easily, definitely finding it some sort of funny. It felt crazy to him, honestly, such a weird coincidence. It would only have been weirder if Eric got one of their numbers, too. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> meow :)


End file.
